Joining Forces
by ScottieHo
Summary: Giles gets a letter from an old friend
1. Prologue

Dumbledore had called this meeting to order about 20 minutes ago, and still no one had spoken. It was the first order meeting since the events at the Ministry of Magic.  
He cleared his throat and finally uttered something.  
  
"I regret that we have to meet under such terrible circumstances. But, even after loss, we must go on, that's what Sirius would have wanted. Since, we've had our moment of silence, I shall begin the meeting. Our first order of business shall be to discuss a way to protect Harry so something like this will not happen again.  
  
"One thing we should mention is that our headquarters is now Harry's possession, Sirius left everything he had to him in his will, so it might be a good idea to ask Harry's permission to continue using it as Headquarters. He also wants me to give this letter to Harry, telling him that I am to now continue Sirius's role as godfather," said Lupin with a tear in his eye.  
  
"Yes, yes all in due time," replied Dumbledore, "I want Harry back here within 2 weeks and then we'll discuss all this. But first, I need suggestions on protection for him."  
  
The group sat silent in deep thought. Molly Weasley with a handkerchief in her hand to hold in her tears, leaning on her husband for support, looked about 20 years older than she was. It was a shame what this war was doing to these people. None at the table could think of anything, aside from getting Harry to Hogwarts as soon as possible.  
  
One man sat in the back of the room in the dark, where he liked it. His arm aching from the constant summonses he had been receiving. The last thing he ever thought he'd be doing would be figuring out a way to save Potter's son. As much as he loathed the boy and his father, he knew that Potter was the only way to win this war, and end him of his constant torment and fear. The only way he could be free. Then as if a light bulb went off over his head, he remembered something, or someone. An old friend that he knew had the key to helping them. He then spoke for the first time this evening.  
"I think I know who can help us."  
"Please Severus, don't keep us in suspense, tell us of your idea," replied Dumbledore.  
"Have you ever heard of a vampire slayer?" 


	2. Chapter 1

There was an incessant rapping at the window; it could have woken the dead. In fact it did, this was the first time in 3 months that Dawn had been awake before noon. She walked over to the window to see what the "infernal racket" was. And noticing that she referred to it as "infernal racket", made her realize that she had spent way too much time in England.  
At the window, she saw the most unusual thing. There was a midnight black owl with a letter tied around its leg pecking at the glass. She looked at the note and noticed it said, "Rupert Giles".  
"Giles, you better come and see this," she bellowed up the stairs.  
She, Buffy, Willow and Xander had migrated across the world since Sunnydale was sucked into Hell. Faith and the new slayers moved down the coast to LA to train at Wolfram and Hart with Angel. Kennedy had decided to stay with the slayers, feeling it was her place. Neither she nor Willow wanted a long distance relationship, so they parted their ways.  
"Dawn, this better be worth it to wake us at this ungodly hour," replied a groggy Giles as he walked down the stairs.  
The Scoobies were settled at Giles' house in the English countryside, or as Buffy referred to it as "The Mansion he never told us about."  
Moaning and whining could be heard up the stairs where the rest of the group had slept. Dawn had fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge watching TV. American TV shows were shown late at night in England, and Dawn was desperate to keep up with Friends.  
When Giles had reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw the owl at the window, and immediately knew where the owl had come from.  
"Giles, what is this owl and why does it carry a letter with your name on it?" inquired Dawn  
Giles ignored her, opened the window, took the letter and sent the owl off. He opened the letter and read it, and then called up to the rest, "Buffy, Willow, Xander please come down at once. We need to speak immediately."  
About twenty minutes later the gang was sitting in the kitchen readying breakfast. As much as Giles wanted to start the conversation, he couldn't argue with the fact that Buffy couldn't think without coffee in her system. They all sat down at the "round table" as Xander had dubbed it, and Giles began to speak.  
"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have you up at 6AM."  
"You can say that again, G-Man. I haven't been up this early since we blew up Sunnydale High, the first time," joked Xander  
"This is serious, so I am going to tell a story. As you all know, I was extremely reckless in my youth."  
"If you consider reckless having sex with my mother on the top of a police car, yeah I'll agree with you," smirked Buffy.  
"I really never needed to know that," cried Dawn.  
"I shall continue. If you remember correctly; Ethan Rayne, myself and several others had joined together to summon the demon Eygon. What I have not told you is how we came to learn about Eygon. All future watchers are required to attend a special school, a magical school. This school caters to another world. A world of wizards and witches, that exists along our own."  
"Giles, if this school exists, how come I never went there? It could have avoided my need for red hair dye," asked Willow.  
"This magic is different than the type you practice, Willow. Your magic comes from the earth and its elements. This magic is inside the person and can only be harnessed using a magic wand. Anyways, I digress. At this school is where I met Ethan, and the rest of the group. What I have not told you is that there is another one of us that conjured Eygon, his name is Severus Snape. He never took the mark, his body wouldn't allow it."  
"What do you mean, Giles? Ethan had no problem putting the mark on me. And speaking of which, you still owe me money for that laser surgery to remove it," Buffy replied.  
"Severus already belonged to another master, a darker master. One that even Eygon feared, Lord Voldemort. Severus was a member of a group called death eaters, Voldemort's followers. He was the darkest wizard of all time. Severus studied the dark arts like Willow studied computers. He knew every demon and curse known to man. He found Eygon, and was disappointed when every attempt to burn the mark on his body failed. So, he helped us be possessed, while never partaking."  
"This Severus guy sounds like a winner. Maybe he was related to Snyder," joked Xander.  
"Severus was deeply troubled. He was a few years younger than me, so when we left the school, he and I corresponded via owl post for a few years, and then lost touch. When I saw Shadow, I knew it was his owl."  
"Owl post, so that freaky owl I saw this morning was delivering mail," asked Dawn.  
"Yes it was. A few years after I knew Severus, I learned he reformed, though I do not know why. And he knows fights for good, as do we. Severus became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, the secret society who's goal is to stop Voldemort at all costs."  
Giles went on to explain about Severus' relation ship with the Marauders and about Harry Potter. The group sat in awe about Giles' secret life that they never knew about. Willow was intrigued about Hogwarts and was excited at the prospect of going there and meeting this Dumbledore, who might be able to understand her.  
"Let me now read you the letter I received this morning," continued Giles.  
  
Ripper,  
It has been far too long since we have last spoken. I cannot spend too much time on pleasantries, so I will just go out and say it. The Dark Lord has returned, and the world is on the edge of peril. Dumbledore has reinstated the Order of the Phoenix and we are in desperate need of your ward's help. As much as it pains me to say it, she might be the only hope we have of saving Potter's son. He is too important to the cause to lose. He needs a protector, and Albus and I feel that she might be the solution. If you can, please meet at the Leaky Cauldron on Tuesday at 2PM with Minerva, she will take you to Hogwarts. I cannot be counted on to be there, as it burns now. I look forward to seeing you again my old friend.  
S.S.  
  
"My young ward would be you, Buffy," commented Giles.  
  
"I picked that up the first time. Geeze, Giles, sometimes I wonder if you have any faith in my intelligence at all. You send me out to stop the forces of evil, but thing I am puzzled by the simplest details. I did get over 1400 on my SATs if you remember," replied Buffy  
  
"Of course I have faith in you, but my point is, are you ready and willing to go and fight another apocalypse?"  
  
"Let's see Buffy 10, Apocalypses 0. I'm in, but not without you guys. I've gotten this far with your support and I'm not about to forget that. It's either all of us or none of us."  
  
"I'm in, you need someone to bring you back from the dead," said Xander.  
  
"Anywhere I can learn more about my magic, I'm willing to go," agreed Willow.  
  
"I'm going anywhere you guys go," smiled Dawn.  
  
"That's it then. We're off to see the Wizard." 


	3. Chapter 2

The Scoobies left Giles house in the south of England early in the morning on Tuesday. It was only a 2 hour trip to London, but the girls wanted to get there and shop. By 10AM they had arrived at their destination.  
"So, eye patch or shades girls?" asked Xander.  
"Go with the shades, they give off a James Bond feel. And when in London," Willow said while comforting her best friend.  
"Shades it is. Call me Harris, Xander Harris."  
  
The group laughed at Xander's attempt at humor. After a few hours of shopping and eating, the group headed downtown.  
  
Giles then stopped the group in front of a few buildings, and announced they were here.  
  
"G-man, I don't know if you've lost it or anything, but there is nothing here but 2 buildings."  
  
"Xander, don't you see the bar?" said Willow as she pointed to the sign above the doorway.  
  
The moment Willow pointed it out Buffy, Xander and Dawn saw the bar materialize in front of their eyes. Their jaws dropped as if they've never seen magic before.  
  
"Geeze guys, I make every potential slayer in the world and actual slayer, and you are impressed with a magically invisible bar? What can someone do to impress you? Try to destroy the world? Oh wait, did that already too?"  
  
The whole group chuckled as they entered The Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering, they immediately fell out of place. While the Scoobies were dressed like California youth, the other clientele of the establishment appeared to be dressed very formal.  
  
"Giles, you could have warned us. I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb on my first meeting with these people. Granted, what these people are wearing is a fashion mistake I wouldn't make," joked Buffy, while Dawn nodded in agreement.  
  
Giles lead the group towards the rear of the bar, where he saw a familiar face. An old stern woman sat in the back drinking a cup of tea. She stood up and smiled towards the group  
  
"Rupert Giles, it has been far too long. I am glad to see you have changed your ways and decided to fight for the light," the woman said.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I too am glad to see you. Allow me to introduce you to my family. This is Buffy Summers; she can be of some help to you. The younger is Buffy's sister, Dawn. This is Willow Rosenberg, another whose talents may help us along. And this fine young chap is Xander Harris."  
  
"Fine young chap, you used to almost sound American, Giles. We're going to have to get a dictionary to understand you again," joked Xander.  
  
"Though I would like to continue our introductions, I believe time is of the essence, and we should attend the meeting," continued McGonagall.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to meet with you. If this is some sort of a trick." commented Buffy.  
  
"I assure you this is no trick Ms. Summers, but it is not safe to talk in here. There is somewhere nearby which is safe."  
  
After she finished speaking, McGonagall gestured for the Scoobies to follow her. They walked out the rear entrance of the bar, and outside they stood in front of a stone wall. She then took out her wand, and pressed a few bricks. The wall soon became an archway, and the group was again in shock. Even Willow was impressed.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said McGonagall.  
  
"I haven't been here in 20 years, and it looks exactly the same," commented Giles.  
  
"Well, not all the same, we shall be at a new store in a few minutes. You should all stay close and follow me."  
  
As McGonagall continued forward in Diagon Alley, the group kept up. She finally stopped in front of a new store. The sign was in all different colors, and looked as if the shop had just opened up. The sign then changed and read 'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.'  
  
"Let's enter, this is owned by Order Members, and they have a special room in the back for our meetings," said McGonagall as they entered. 


	4. Chapter 3

Upon entering the store, the group was amazed by the contents. It looked very similar to their old stomping ground, The Magic Box. However, there was one major difference; every item in here was intended to be used for humor. Behind the counter were two identical red-headed twins, with giant grins on their faces.  
  
"Hallo, Professor McGonagall. Would you like to have a snack before the meeting? And who are your friends? Nice company, well with the exception of the old guy in the bad suit, and Moody Jr," said one twin.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you two to the second most famous jokers in Hogwarts history, Fred and George Weasley. These companions are here to help, and you'll meet them in the meeting. Oh, by the way boys, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick and myself, felt that since you performed such extraordinary magic on your products, and the way you handled yourself at the end of last year that we would present you with you diplomas, even though you did not complete your N.E.W.T.S. And no thank you on the snack, maybe my companions would enjoy a custard cream." McGonagall said with a wink.  
  
Fred and George were hugging each other and pretending to cry.  
  
"We are so touched that you would allow us to graduate. Mom might even forgive us for quitting with these. We owe you one, Professor. From now on, anything you purchase in our store is on the house. And about those custard creams, anyone care?"  
  
Xander picked one off of the tray, and looked at it.  
  
"Why not? I haven't eaten in almost 20 minutes, and I hate to go to meetings on an empty stomach as well as eye socket."  
  
The moment Xander finished the cream, the rest of the group erupted in laughter.  
  
"What? What's so funny? What did I do?"  
  
McGonagall gestured with her wand a full length mirror appeared in front of Xander. He had been covered with feathers. He couldn't stop himself from laughing either.  
  
"First I am attracted to a giant praying mantis, then a mummy intent on sucking the life out of me, then a bout of Native American Syphilis, not to mention becoming Dracula's Man Bitch. Now I am a giant bird. What's next? Oye!"  
  
"Don't worry, it will molt in a few minutes," said George. "Let's go into the meeting area."  
  
Xander's bird outfit dropped off of him, and Fred used his wand to clean up the feathers.  
  
"For future reference, never accept food from one of these two Weasley's. Though, Professor Dumbledore enjoys trying their new products. He can never resist a sweet, and he loves their new ideas."  
  
The Scoobies and McGonagall followed Fred and George to the back wall of the store. On the back wall were 2 statues of Fred and George with their hands sticking out as if to shake another hand. The twins went to their counterparts, and took the statue's hand in theirs. And in unison they said, "Open Sesame!" Between the two statues a door appeared.  
  
"We couldn't resist with a stupid password. We looked through many muggle stories before we could agree on something so obvious. The password however is locked onto George's and my voice. And we can only open the doorway together. We had a little help from Dumbledore setting it up. He was impressed with our idea on how to do it though," said Fred.  
  
"Let's go in," announced Buffy  
  
As they entered the room, there were many different people sitting around a giant table. In the center of the table, there was a picture of a giant golden bird clutching a bolt of lightning. At the head of the table was an old man, wearing midnight blue robes, and half moon glasses. Immediately, the Scoobies realized the power of this man, and that he could only be Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome all to the Order of the Phoenix. This area is not our headquarters, but it is a good place to meet for us, as it is sometimes difficult for some of our colleagues to arrange a trip to headquarters. Allow me to introduce you to our members. Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley, their sons Bill and Charlie. You've already met Fred and George. This is Tonks and Alastor Moody. And finally, this is Severus Snape."  
  
As Dumbledore introduced each member, they stood up to acknowledge themselves.  
  
"Hello Ripper, it has been too long," said Snape.  
  
"You too Severus. Let me introduce you all to my charges. This is Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer. Her sister Dawn. Willow Rosenberg, the most powerful Wiccan witch on the planet. And, this is Xander Harris"  
  
"I've been keeping an eye on you, Ms. Rosenberg. You may be the first of our kind to understand Wiccan magic. I plan on helping you harness your powers," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Your kind? But I thought I was not that type of witch?" Questioned Willow.  
  
"Living on top of the Hellmouth made you impossible to detect. When I felt the emanations of your spell to activate all slayers, I knew you were to be one of us. Unfortunately, being the slayer inhibits any chance of magical powers. In fact, any witch or wizard who has been called has always been a squib, a child born to magical parents without magical abilities. The young Ms. Summers will have some magical talent of course, being constructed of mystical energy. And Mr. Harris is purely a muggle."  
  
"Great, I'm a muggle. Why am I always the butt of the jokes?"  
  
"Mr. Harris, being a muggle is no insult. The word muggle is what we wizard folk use for non-magical people, such as yourself."  
  
"Got it. Living with these three has made me a little jumpy with sarcasm."  
  
"No problem. Now that we have finished with the introductions, it is time for me to induct you into the Order of the Phoenix. I can tell that you will do this without hesitation, so I need you to roll up the sleeve on your right arm."  
  
Without thinking twice, all 5 scoobies did as Dumbledore asked. With a wave of his wand, a golden bird appeared in the room. Dumbledore then waved his wand again and said, "Lumos Phoenices." With that, 5 beams emanated from his wand to each of the Scoobies arms. There was a golden glow on their arms. The bird then came over and dropped a tear on the spot where the beam had stricken them. After the bird had left, there was a tattoo, the same symbol that was on the table.  
  
"This is your way of contacting any member in the order. I call it the 'Light Mark.' This symbol will be our way of raising moral. After a victory, we shall show this in the air, to let the people know that the Order of the Phoenix will stop the Death Eaters. If you ever need a member of the order, place your hand on your tattoo, it will work over clothes, and say the members name. You will then be able to speak to that person telepathically. The only member without the Light Mark is Professor Snape. The bird in the symbol is obviously a phoenix, as is Fawkes, who helped me construct the spell."  
  
"Nifty, at least this one I won't have to get removed with emergency laser surgery, right Giles?"  
  
"How many times do I have to apologize for that, Buffy?"  
  
"About 10,000 more times, and then all shall be forgiven."  
  
Buffy then noticed the empty looks on all the new faces in the room.  
  
"Never mind, inside joke."  
  
"Now, I shall get you up to speed on what has occurred within the last few years with our battle. This box next to me is called a pensieve; it contains my memories for the events that have occurred. I shall now allow all of you to see it. Reveale!"  
  
After Dumbledore had cast his spell, a light drew up from the pensieve, and landed on the wall as if it were a movie showing what happened. It started with Trelawney's prophecy about Harry, and then continued through Harry's experience at the Ministry of Magic. After about 2 hours of watching, the pensieve stopped. Buffy wiped away the tears in her eyes, and stood up.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, My friends and I will do anything we can to protect Harry and stop Voldemort."  
  
"I'm glad you said that, as I was hoping you would. For this to occur, I need you all to be in Hogwarts for the year. First thing, Rupert, I would like for nothing more than for you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this upcoming year. That position has been vacant, and we are having some trouble filling it. The rest of you are too old to be students, and have little or no magical training, therefore I have a solution for your roles. Hogwarts is separated into 4 houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The students are sorted into them based upon their personal traits. Each house has a head of house which sees to it. However, I believe that the four of you can serve as a deputy head of house, a sort of student counselor. You will each have a room connected to your houses common room, where you will get to know the students. Your jobs will be to figure out which students are death eaters, and which students are willing to fight with us. I do not have the power to choose houses for you; therefore I have brought this along."  
  
Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out an old, tattered hat.  
  
"This is the Hogwarts' sorting hat. It is how the students are placed into their houses, and you shall each be sorted the same way. It knows to put each of you into one house. Ms. Summers, if you would be so kind."  
  
Buffy placed the hat on her head, and waited to see what happened.  
  
"Well, well, well. a slayer, never seen one of these before. Your power is rooted in darkness, but your heart is full of love. You have sacrificed your self on countless occasions and would do anything for the ones you love. I therefore see only one place for you.. GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Buffy handed the hat over to Dawn.  
  
"Hmmm, now this is odd, odd indeed. I sense that you are not human, but full of humanity, and plenty of magical talent. You are very knowledgeable and like to learn, for this I see.. RAVENCLAW."  
  
After Dawn, Xander took the hat.  
  
"You have no magical talent whatsoever. You're faith in your friends is amazing. They are your true family. You work extremely hard to fit in with these powerful women, and sometimes feel inferior to them. For that, I see.. HUFFLEPUFF."  
  
Willow hesitantly took the hat from Xander.  
  
"Wow, I have never seen such power, even from Dumbledore when tried on the hat so many years ago. Your quest to redeem yourself is not yet complete. You possess many courageous qualities, but you have seen the dark. And for that, you should be in.. SLYTHERIN."  
  
Willow handed the hat back to Dumbledore, and had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You okay, Will?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Good. Our next order of business is to retrieve Harry from his relative's house, and take him to headquarters. Remus, I suggest you be the one to get Harry, and why don't you take Ms. Summers with you? I certainly think Vernon Dursley might need some intimidation."  
  
Remus smiled at what Dumbledore said and replied, "Sure, we shall gather him tomorrow."  
  
"That's perfect. He will receive his O.W.L. results tonight, and be ready to leave tomorrow. As for now, I have a trial to attend as a member of the Wizengamot. Rupert, you may want to sit in for this trial, as it is a former classmate of yours."  
  
"Who's trial is it, Professor?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." 


	5. Chapter 4

[A/N]: Many of you may be wondering why Dawn is not going to be a student. My story takes place about 2 years after the end of season 7, and right where book 5 left off. If Dawn was 14 or 15 when she was first introduced in season 5, she would be 18 by now, and too old for Hogwarts.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone for their positive reviews, and for my one 'negative' review. Who said I wasn't going to address that? You just have to wait and read to understand about Giles' power, and why he never used a wand  
  
Now, onto the story  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
So far, this had been the best summer of his life. Harry was left by his Aunt and Uncle to do whatever he wanted; they even had food for him. Evidently, Uncle Vernon took Moody's threat quite serious. To make matters even better, he had been Dudley free for a month now. Dudley's boxing coach convinced Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that Dudley should spend the summer at boxing camp, to help make him the champ the coach knows he can be. Uncle Vernon did not even think twice.  
  
Harry had spent the afternoon reading up in his favorite book for the fifth time this year, 'Quidditch through the Ages.' As he was getting to his favorite part, he heard a rapping at the window. He let Hedwig in, and took his mail. There were 3 different letters. 1 from Hogwarts, 1 from Professor Lupin, and 1 from Dumbledore.  
  
He immediately opened up the letter from Dumbledore, he mind expected the worse. As he read the letter, a smile was evident on his face.  
  
Dear Harry,  
During the last school year, you started a student group to help students learn defensive magic. Now, I feel it is more important than ever for you to continue this group, in light of what is going on in the magical world. Then, by the power vested in me by myself (it is called Dumbledore's Army), I hereby proclaim you General of Dumbledore's army. When you arrive back at Hogwarts, we shall meet to discuss how to continue this group. I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of your summer.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
After Dumbledore's letter, he picked up Professor Lupin's letter; it had been far too long since he had heard from his father's only remaining best friend. Even though, Pettigrew was still alive, he considered the rat dead to him.  
  
Harry,  
After speaking with Dumbledore, we have decided that is time for you to be collected from you Aunt and Uncle's house. I shall arrive with company tomorrow around 10AM. Please be ready to leave, and we shall go to a safe place.  
  
On a more somber note, I have a letter from Sirius included with my letter. He wrote this during the time he and I spent together during his self-imposed captivity. It is a final letter, and he wanted me to give it to you if something happened to him. I felt you needed some time to grieve before you read this, but I now feel you are ready. I miss my old friend as well, but there is always a little Padfoot in all of us.  
  
Your friend,  
Remus J. Lupin  
  
Harry looked into the envelope and sure enough, there was another piece of parchment in there. He held it in his hand for a few minutes before opening.  
  
"If I read this, then Sirius is really gone. I don't know if I am ready for this, but I need to move on."  
  
Prongs, Jr.,  
  
If you are reading this, then I am dead. Hopefully, I died fighting. If I died in my sleep or from some disease, I'm going to be peeved. But, I'm counting on the fact that I died nobly, protecting you, as I promised your parents I would.  
  
I am sorry I can no longer be there for you, even though I have not been there in the past. These last few years that I have gotten to know you have been the greatest in my life. I know you are not James, you may look like him, but your personality is Lily's. She was the best of us. Even though I am gone, there is only one person I trust with you, and that is Remus. He shall take over my godfather duties. I know you feel that I cannot be replaced, but Moony is a good guy, and the last link you have to your parents.  
  
Since this is functioning as a will also, all my possessions have been left to you. My house, my money, even Kreacher (though you may consider stuffing him over your mantle) now belongs to you. I have given Gringotts instructions to transfer my gold to your account.  
  
The most important thing I want, Harry, is for you not to mourn me. I want you to celebrate my life, and just be happy that we were together, although it was for a short time. Remember, you are never alone. James, Lily, and I shall always be with you. You do have a family even if you fail to see it. The friendship you share with Ron and Hermione is as strong as a bond as the Marauders had once upon time. Trust in your friends, and trust within yourself. I am confident that you will win this battle, with or without me.  
  
I love you as if you were my own son.  
  
Padfoot.  
  
Harry dropped the letter to the ground. He was both laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"I will never forget you, Sirius."  
  
With Lupin as his new godfather, he was hoping maybe he would not have to come back to Privet Drive. But, as Dumbledore informed him a month ago, he needed the protection here. After reading Sirius' letter four more times, he felt better. Sirius will always be with him, and that comforted him. Harry finally picked up the letter from Hogwarts. This one he knew the contents of, and was dreading opening.  
  
He tore the envelope open and looked at the results. He had done better than expected. He had received outstanding O.W.L.S. in transfiguration, potions, charms, and defense against the dark arts. He received acceptable in astronomy, and dreadful in divination and history of magic. Harry was relieved, he would be able to continue he quest to become an Auror.  
  
As Harry put down his O.W.L. results, another owl came to the window. He recognized this owl immediately as the one that delivered the Daily Prophet each day. He paid the owl, and took the paper. As he read the article on the front page, he had one of the biggest smiles of his life.  
  
Corruption at the Ministry of Magic  
By David Powerhouse  
  
After months of denial, and publicly denouncing Albus Dumbledore, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge publicly announced the return of He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. This entire fiasco has raised the magical community in an uproar. People are calling for Fudge to resign, and for Dumbledore to take over.  
Fudge's senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, former interim headmistress of Hogwarts, resigned this week after rumors of her using an unforgivable curse on a student.  
All these charges have left the Minister with no options. At Noon yesterday, Cornelius Fudge resigned as Minister of Magic. It is unclear whether this was his choice, or he was forced to resign by the department heads.  
Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore has said he will not replace Minister Fudge.  
"My place has and always will be at Hogwarts. It is not for me to lead the magical community but to help fight as a soldier. If help is ever needed, all anyone ever has to do is ask. As for my recommendation for a new Minister, I see no one better for the job than Arthur Weasley. He has stayed out of the limelight for too long, and has been way under credited. Mr. Weasley is humble and able to lead us through our troubled times ahead," said Dumbledore.  
We were unable to reach Mr. Weasley for comment, but with Dumbledore's support it is highly unlikely that he will not be elected into office. Nominations for Minister of Magic will be held through the end of today, with elections taking place next Monday. The only other current nomination is Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Mr. Weasley is currently the Head of the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.  
  
Harry could think of no person better suited for the job than Mr. Weasley. He thought taking care of the Ministry of Magic is nothing compared to keeping Fred and George in line. After finishing his letters, Harry began to pack his belongings, knowing that he would not be back at Privet Drive for quite a while.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Ministry of Magic was nothing like The Scoobies had ever seen before. When they entered the phone booth for the guest entrance, Xander thought they all had to change into Superman.  
  
As they made their way down the lift, towards the court rooms, they were amazed by everything around them. When they entered the court room, Buffy was in for another surprise.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Buffy, what're you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question; I'm helping out with some upcoming stuff. And you?"  
  
"Well, as I now am CEO of a major law firm. We have some high profile clients. Malfoy happens to be one. He insisted that Gunn and I personally represent him in this trial."  
  
"You do realize what this man is? You cannot let him get off for his crimes. He has tortured children, and serves the new Big Bad."  
  
"We're trying to do what we can. But, Gunn knows what he is doing. When he was implanted with the law, he also got Wizarding Law. Gunn is not going to get him off, but try to avoid the death penalty."  
  
"Good job, I just don't want to have this slime attack us later on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The Scoobies had sat in the rear of the courtroom. This being a much publicized case, Dumbledore felt it was best to leave the courtroom open. In the front row sat a woman wearing black robes and a young boy with platinum blonde hair. Buffy guessed that this was his wife and son. While the woman was very upset, the young boy remains poised. He kept his composure, and even had a smirk on his face.  
  
The trial dragged on for several hours. Many different people were called in to testify against Malfoy. Each witness was given something called veritaserum to ensure that they were speaking the truth. There were people that Buffy recognized from the Order meeting earlier in the day.  
  
At the end of the trial, Dumbledore stood up and made a bold announcement.  
  
"It is the unanimous agreement of the Wizengamot that Lucius Malfoy is guilty of all charges. He shall be removed from any previous governmental position he has held. Lucius Malfoy, for your crimes, you shall be hereby sentenced to a lifetime prison term in the wizard prison of Tortegan, the American Wizarding Prison."  
  
After Dumbledore's announcement, Malfoy's wife passed out. His son had an angry look on his face.  
  
Malfoy then stood up and spoke, "You may have stopped me, you muggle loving fool. But the Dark Lord shall triumph over you, and make you his slave. It will be a glorious day when the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore is forced to bow for the Dark Lord. I shall be back, mark my words, I shall be back."  
  
Malfoy was escorted from the court by two wizards in dark robes, most likely aurors. Giles sat with a stern look on his face.  
  
"I always knew he'd wind up in prison," joked Giles.  
  
Buffy and the gang walked over to Angel and Gunn after the trial.  
  
"Good job, that's one more scumbag off our caseload," said Angel.  
  
"I try. I knew he was guilty, I just made sure he didn't die," repeated Gunn.  
  
"Why do I think that decision will come back and bite me in the ass?" inquired Buffy.  
  
"Now tell me, what you are doing here?" asked Angel.  
  
"We're here to protect somebody, and fight this Lord Pottymouth."  
  
"You mean Voldemort?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the new big bad. I'm planning on kicking his ass."  
  
"Look if you need any help, all you need to do is ask. I can send some of the junior slayers, Faith, or even you neat axe thing."  
  
"Keep them for now. But I could use the scythe. If you could send it to Hogwarts for me, that'd be great."  
  
"No problem, what exactly will you be doing at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Counseling the Wizarding youth of England."  
  
"Interesting career choice, just be careful."  
  
"I always am, Angel. We shall beat Voldy, and keep this Harry Potter kid safe."  
  
"Okay, anyways, Gunn and I need to catch a portkey back to LA in like 4 minutes. So if you need me, Wolfram and Hart is connected to the Floo network."  
  
"Floo????"  
  
"It's a wizard means of communications and transport," interrupted Giles.  
  
"Gotcha. I hate new terms," frowned Buffy.  
  
Angel and Gunn took the portkey and were instantly gone. The Scoobies left the Ministry of Magic and headed to Diagon Alley, they needed to pick up some supplies for their new life. 


	6. Chapter 5

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rupert Giles. 13 inches, holly, and a gypsy's hair," said the little old man.  
  
"Right you are, Mr. Ollivander," Giles said. "We are here today to get wands for Willow and Dawn."  
  
"Very well. Both of you stick out your wand arms, so I can measure them."  
  
Both Willow and Dawn placed out their rights hands, assuming that the hand they write with will be their "wand hand." A tape measure shot off the table and measured their arms. Mr. Ollivander went into the back room, and pulled out several different boxes. After several attempts, both ladies had their wands. Willow's wand was 10 inches, made of willow, and contained a werewolf's heartstring. Dawn's wand was 8 ½ inches, made of rosewood, and contained vampire teeth.  
  
As the group made their way out of Ollivander's, Dawn asked Giles a question.  
  
"Hey Giles, how come we never knew you had access to this world?"  
  
"That's true, Giles. Some of this magic stuff could have helped us in our battles throughout the years," remarked Buffy.  
  
"Any watcher who wound up being assigned to a slayer had their magic removed and were forced to surrender their wand. I need to take care of that tomorrow. I was also forbidden to mention the Wizarding world to you. This is due to the fact that the slayer must rely on only her skills, and the magic around her. Willow's magic had really begun to develop after I had left the counsel, and I was allowed to use Wiccan spells to assist as needed."  
  
"Remove your magic? How is that done?" asked Willow.  
  
"It is very old magic, and very complicated. In fact, the watcher's counsel is the only body that still had the ability. I need to restore my magic before the school starts. Willow and I shall go visit a certain place tomorrow, as I may need your help."  
  
"No problem, Giles."  
  
The Scoobies then left Diagon Alley, and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were going to bed early because they were going to have a long day. While Buffy was retrieving Harry with Lupin, Xander and Dawn were going to Order headquarters with Dumbledore to meet more members, and start learning what they can about Voldemort.  
  
Harry was so relieved about leaving Privet Drive he could not sleep that night. At least that was what he kept telling himself. In the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't sleep because of Sirius' letter.  
When he finally drifted off late at night, he had a very odd dream. He saw his parents and Sirius looking down on him. He had had this dream several times throughout this summer, but this time was a little different. Instead of Harry being alone, Ron and Hermione were with him. Their hands were joined together, and they appeared in a dark room.  
Harry was abruptly woken from his dream by the yelling of his Uncle. He immediately forgot what had happened, and began to get his belongings in order to leave.  
  
"Boy. You're people will be here in 1 hour. I expect you to make sure they do not enter my house."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon."  
  
Harry had taken all his stuff downstairs and outside the house. He sat on the front porch waiting. At exactly 10, he saw Lupin walking down the street. Next to Lupin was the most beautiful blonde woman that Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Hello Harry. So good to see you again. We took a portkey to Arabella Figg's house, and walked over from there. This is Buffy Summers, she is going to be at Hogwarts this year, and is a member of the order."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Harry."  
  
"Will you marry me?" Harry joked.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet. But you are a little too young for me. Why don't we just be friends?"  
  
"That's good too. Why couldn't you apparate? You are old enough to, that would avoid the need for a portkey."  
  
"Buffy is not a wizard, but she is not exactly a muggle either. We will explain it all when we get back to headquarters."  
  
"Why is everything outside? Don't you want to say goodbye to your relatives?"  
  
"She really doesn't know about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, huh?"  
  
"I insist they say goodbye to you. Let's go inside."  
  
Harry opened the door, and let Lupin and Buffy into the house. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch watching the television.  
  
"Boy, I told you not to let these people into my house."  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon, but Ms. Summers insisted that you say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye??? More like good riddance, once you are out of my hair I shall feel comfortable again."  
  
Within the blink of an eye, Buffy was holding Vernon Dursley by his throat against the wall. Petunia came out of the kitchen and began to scream.  
  
"Now, is that any way to treat your favorite nephew?"  
  
"My favorite nephew? If his parents had not died, I probably would never have met the little wretch."  
  
"If I ever hear you speak to or about Harry that way again, I shall personally make sure you spend the next 6 months in the hospital. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Perfectly." Whimpered Vernon.  
  
"Now say 'Goodbye' to Harry and wish him luck at school."  
  
"Goodbye Harry. Have a good year."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Vernon."  
  
Buffy then dropped Vernon on his rear, and walked out with Harry and Lupin. Harry could not help but laugh all the way to Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant. Where did you find her, Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Harry, I feel it is time for you to call me Remus. I promised Sirius that I would be your godfather if anything happened to him. I can't be your godfather if you call me Professor."  
  
"Okay, Pro. I mean Remus. It's going to take some time to get used to. I am glad I have another person I can consider family."  
  
A smile came to the werewolf's face.  
  
"I have always been your family, Harry. James and Sirius were more than friends to me, they were my brothers."  
  
For the first time since Sirius had died, Harry felt that he had a family again. ************************************************************************  
  
"You think after all this time, they would have done something with this wreckage?" pondered Giles.  
  
Willow and Giles were at the former Watcher's Headquarters. The building had not been touched since Caleb and the Bringers had blown it up. There was rubble everywhere, and a lot of yellow tape around it warning of danger.  
  
"What are we doing here, Giles? There is nothing left here. What wasn't destroyed by the bomb was taken by thieves."  
  
"We are going underneath. Below the building laid a giant vault. It was enchanted and impermeable to any blast. That is where we will find my wand."  
  
"Your wand? Don't you have it on you?"  
  
"No. The spell that takes away your magic must place your magic somewhere. In this case, it placed my magic within the magical core of my wand. In order to prevent me from accessing it, my wand is stored in the vault of the watcher's counsel."  
  
Giles and Willow made their way towards the center of the disaster. There was an outline of a door with stairs leading down. They walked down the stairs and at the bottom was a metal door. Giles walked up to the door and placed his hand on the middle. The door then dissolved.  
  
"Giles, I thought you said that the wand was placed in the vault so you could not access it."  
  
"As I am now the most senior member of the counsel, the vault responds to me."  
  
As they entered the vault, the door rematerialized behind them. The size was immense compared to the building, obviously magically expanded. It was lit with giant torches. Weapons that Willow had never imagined existed were hanging on walls. There was gold and jewels everywhere. The finally came to a back wall. On a shelf was a mahogany box. Giles opened the box and removed the two wands.  
  
He held one wand in his hand and said, "Wesley's. I shall have to return it to him when I see him next; lord knows it might come in handy."  
  
He put Wesley's wand in his jacket pocket, and gripped the other one.  
  
"It has been too long since I have felt this in my hand. The reason I needed you with me Willow was to perform the counter spell. It requires a very powerful witch or wizard, and I could not afford to drain Dumbledore on this, even though he would have done it. I need you to take out your wand. Point it at me and say, 'Finite Incantatem.' That is the chant to end a spell. You need to focus all your energy onto this."  
  
Willow hesitated for a second. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing in order to concentrate. She then held her wand out in front of her and said, "Finite Incantatem."  
  
As soon as the words had been uttered by Willow, Giles' wand began to glow a bright blue. The glow began to grow around Giles. He dropped to his knees, and the glow then began to dissolve into Giles. When the glow was gone, Giles had a spark in his eyes that had not been there since Willow had known him. Willow, however, was not in as good shape. The drain from performing that spell was overwhelming for her, and she passed out. Giles shook her, and woke her up.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Is my hair still red?"  
  
"Yes it is. I will make us a portkey so we can go back to Order Headquarters, so you can rest."  
  
Giles pointed his wand at the box the wands were in and said, "Portus". He and Willow placed their hands on the box and were instantly transported to Order Headquarters. 


	7. Chapter 6

[A/N]:  
  
I'd like to thank most of my reviewers who seem to enjoy this story; I had an idea and thought to write it, it will get really suspenseful in the end, a few things I have been toying with.  
  
To my most notorious reviewer, Majin Gojira, I read what you said. I have acknowledged that there are different types of magic between the Buffy universe and the Harry Potter universe, and frankly I don't care for your critiques. The advantage of fan fiction is that the author can create their own universe, as I am doing. If you cannot appreciate my story, then stop reading. Your critiques seem to be well thought out, but you are attacking me for saying that I have done something that I have not. I never said they were the same type of magic. In the Harry novels, it has not established a "relapse" if a spell is cast, but if it were a big enough spell, why not? I am creating my own world. If you cannot accept that, I urge you to stop reading. Every other reviewer I have is enjoying my story; I do not know what your problem is. There are many stories where watchers are former Hogwarts students, and I like the parallel of Giles and Snape, 2 former "bad guys" who have reformed. Again, if this response does not satisfy you, stop reading. and btw, indefenceable is not a word, the correct word is indefensible. if you are going to argue about my writing, at least use proper English.  
  
Now onto the story, that everyone ELSE seems to be enjoying.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Willow, Giles, Buffy, Remus and Harry all arrived at Order Headquarters at the same time. Dumbledore had filled them in on the Fidelius charm earlier and told them the secret. When they arrived, Remus pulled Harry aside and spoke to him.  
  
"Harry, now that this house belongs to you, we need to ask you a favor. We would like to continue using this as our headquarters, and we need your permission."  
  
"Of course, I will do anything I can to help our side. The only thing I would like to do is remove Kreacher from my premises. He is the reason Sirius is dead, and I would not like him to be working for me."  
  
"Dumbledore has already seen to that. Kreacher shall spend the rest of his days cleaning a dungeon in Hogwarts, sealed from the public. We also have found a replacement to help around the house."  
  
"Really? Who"  
  
"An old friend of yours."  
  
As soon as Remus had said that, Harry was trampled by a giant hug.  
  
"Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter again. Dobby is thankful to Professor Dumbledore for allowing Dobby to serve Harry Potter. It is Dobby's finest wish to serve the greatest wizard he has ever known."  
  
"Dobby, it is great that you are here, but I don't want you working for me. You are my friend, and it would not be proper for you to be my servant."  
  
"Dobby is ecstatic that Harry Potter would call Dobby a friend. But Dobby's role is to serve. Dumbledore is still paying me to work here, and there is no better place for me to be."  
  
"The truth of the matter, Harry, is that we need someone we can trust taking care of this house," said Remus. "Dumbledore felt that Dobby's loyalty to you will help us. He also thought you would appreciate it."  
  
"If that is the case, then you are welcome to stay at my house. But, hear this; you are never to call me 'Master.' We shall be equals in this house."  
  
"Dobby has never worked with a greater wizard than Harry Potter. But you must come, it is time to eat."  
  
Harry and Remus followed Dobby into the kitchen. Buffy had already sat down and started to eat. Next to Buffy were a few people Harry had not met before. There was a redhead who could give a Weasley a run for their money. A beautiful girl with Dirty Blonde hair. A man wearing an eye patch, and another man, an older one.  
  
"Harry, allow me to introduce you to my friends. We shall all be at Hogwarts with you this year. This is Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, my two best friends. And this one is Dawn, my younger sister. Next to Dawn is our friend and teacher, Rupert Giles."  
  
"Please just call me Giles, everyone else does."  
  
"What will all of you be doing at Hogwarts, if I may ask?"  
  
"We shall be the deputy heads of houses for the upcoming year. Giles will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts," Willow said.  
  
"Good luck, Giles. I sincerely hope you will last. You're not evil are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, Harry I am not evil. I have only committed to this year, but if the war continues beyond this year, or I really enjoy my position, I shall stay."  
  
"That's good then. What does a deputy head of house do?"  
  
"From what I understand, we are student counselors. You come to us to talk about your problems and we help you deal with them. We also will be trying to find potential death eaters in the student population."  
  
"Which of you will be in Gryffindor? That is my house."  
  
"I shall be in Gryffindor. Dawn will be with Ravenclaw, Xander with Hufflepuff, and Willow with Slytherin."  
  
"You'll be busy, Willow. I think almost all death eaters have been in Slytherin. And you get to work with Snape, I feel extremely bad for you."  
  
"Your animosity for Severus rivals your father's, Harry," said Giles.  
  
"You knew my father?"  
  
"Yes, I knew James. Severus would complain about him all the time. James would never miss an opportunity to curse him, ahh, those were the days."  
  
"You, you were in Slytherin? You were friends with Snape? But you seem so nice?"  
  
"Not all Slytherins turn out bad. I assure you."  
  
"I hope I can believe you, Giles, I hope I can."  
  
As soon as Harry had finished his sentence, the kitchen door flew open. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered, followed by all their children and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley embraced Harry in a hug, one that only a mother could give. He shook everyone's hands, and finally came face to face with Ron and Hermione. The three friends joined in a giant group hug, and were glad to be together again.  
  
"Reminds me of another trio that I've been accustomed to knowing," said Giles.  
  
The Scoobies looked at the trio, and then back at each other. Through all they've been through, they were still alive and fighting. They knew how these kids fell, and were not about to fail them.  
  
As Harry pulled away from Ron and Hermione, his eyes appeared yellow for a moment. Nobody noticed it, and for a split second Harry felt invulnerable.  
  
"You alright, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, just a little caught up in the moment."  
  
"It's great to be back with you, Harry. Ron and I have missed you so much."  
  
"You've been together the whole summer?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore did not feel it safe for me to stay with my parents. We put them under the Fidelius charm, and I stayed with the Weasleys. The good thing about the charm is that it will not affect muggles, nor can they tell a wizard the secret. They will be safe."  
  
"I'm glad you are safe then."  
  
"Let's go get you unpacked in our room," said Ron. "We are going to have a great year."  
  
As the group raced up the stairs, with Ginny following, the adults sat down at the table.  
  
"I sense a power from those three, unlike anything I have ever felt," remarked Willow.  
  
"They have been best friends since they started Hogwarts. Their friendship has gotten them through some hard times. The faith they have in each other is remarkable," said Arthur. "I am glad that Ron has found them. Harry and Hermione are practically family."  
  
"It's so good that Harry has all you people that love him around," said Giles. "His spirits would be crushed without it."  
  
"As I have noticed Rupert," said Dumbledore as he entered the room. "When the students return, I shall give them the light mark."  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore, I thought we were not going to allow the kids to be members of the order," said Molly. "They are too young."  
  
"Now that Harry knows of his destiny, there is no reason he should be sheltered anymore. And to keep the others out would be futile as well. I have learned you cannot tell Harry anything without Ron or Hermione finding out. The other reason is that Voldemort knows of their connection to each other. Should he try and kidnap anyone, we shall always have a way of communicating with them."  
  
"In that case, by all means administer the mark."  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny came back down the stairs to finish dinner. When they had finished, Dumbledore explained about the light mark. He called for Fawkes, and the phoenix came to his side. He placed the mark on all four students, and they all looked at it for a second.  
  
"Professor, I understand the phoenix in the mark, but why the lightning bolt?" asked Harry.  
  
"Whenever we achieve a victory over the death eaters, this mark shall be shot in the air, similar to how they place the dark mark in the air. The lightning bolt is to show Voldemort that he is vulnerable. The only time he has failed to kill was with you, and this will anger him more. Hopefully, due to his anger, he will make a fatal mistake."  
  
"Great, now we have a mystical bat signal," smirked Xander.  
  
"Ahh yes, Mr. Harris. Thank you for speaking up, you reminded me of a gift I have for you. Dumbledore reached into his robes, and pulled out a small ball. "Alastor informed me of where he got his, and I acquired this for you."  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Why don't you try it on?"  
  
Xander took off his eye patch, and took the magical eye from Dumbledore. Unlike Moody's, this magical eye was not spinning uncontrollably, nor did it look like something out of a freak show. Xander looked exactly like he did before his run in with Caleb.  
  
"I can see again. Wow, now I won't need to retake that driving test. How can I ever thank you, Professor?"  
  
"You already have, my friend."  
  
Dawn sat back in her chair and looked around. She was extremely excited to attend a magical school, even if she wasn't a student.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah Dawn."  
  
"I'm glad we came here. We can help these people so much."  
  
"I know, it is good to have a purpose again," said Buffy. A smile came to the slayer's face. It had been a long time since the Scoobies had felt a part of anything. She knew that she would give her life for these kids. They reminded her so much of her relationship with Xander and Willow.  
  
"We're going to kick Voldemort's ass," Buffy said louder than she was hoping.  
  
"How would kicking his arse stop him?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
All the people in the room who had a muggle background starting laughing, while the Wizard born folks looked confused.  
  
"We have a lot to teach you guys," said Xander. "It's going to be a long year."  
  
The entire room then erupted in laughter. 


	8. Chapter 7

Election Day had finally come. There were no other nominations aside from Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones. The Weasleys stayed at the Burrow for the elections as their headquarters. Dumbledore allowed Harry to accompany them back there for support. He also made sure that the Scoobies were there to guard him, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks.  
  
"I really hope you win, Mr. Weasley. If you do, then it is true that good things happen to good people."  
  
"Why thank you, Harry. With Dumbledore's support, the polls have been looking in my favor. We should know in about an hour, when the polls close. Magical polls figure everything out instantly."  
  
"As long as we don't have another Florida," said Buffy. "We can't afford for the wrong guy to win again." [A/N: had to put in a political plug somewhere, couldn't resist.]  
  
"Florida?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"In the United States, the election for the muggle president in 2000 was determined by Florida. The polls were screwed up, and we didn't know who had won for over a month. In the end, the Supreme Court of the US decided to stop everything, and elected the 'loser'," said Giles.  
  
"I assure you, there will be no mistakes with these polls. I myself cast the tamperproof charms," said Dumbledore.  
  
The group sat outside eating and talking, while Daily Prophet reporters and photographers took pictures of the family and friends. It was unclear who the center of attention was between Harry, Arthur and Dumbledore.  
  
After an hour, Dumbledore received an owl. He took the letter off the owl and looked at everybody.  
  
"Congratulations Arthur, you are the new Minister of Magic."  
  
The entire table erupted in cheers. Everyone was hugging everyone. Fred and George let their fireworks go and they spelled out "Congratulations Dad!" in the sky. After all the celebrating had subsided, Arthur got up and spoke.  
  
"I'd like to thank my children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny for their support and love throughout the years. I'd also like to thank Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who have become part of my family. None of this would have been possible without the support and guidance of Albus Dumbledore. And last, but certainly not least, my wife Molly. Without her, my family would have fallen apart years ago."  
  
The entire family, including Harry and Hermione, came together for a group hug. A photographer took the picture which would no doubt grace the cover of the Daily Prophet the following day. The celebration at the Burrow continued well into the night.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A few days after the election, the group was back at Order headquarters for a meeting. They sat around an identical table to the one in the back of Fred and George's store. The entire Order attended this very important meeting. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all had seats at the table.  
  
"I am glad you are all able to attend, we will now go around the entire table so that everyone is introduced. Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Minerva McGonagall"  
  
"Filius Flitwick"  
  
"Kingsley Shacklebolt"  
  
"Tonks"  
  
"Alastor Moody"  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher"  
  
"Arabella Figg"  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid"  
  
"Elphias Doge"  
  
"Dedalus Diggle"  
  
"Emmeline Vance"  
  
"Hestia Jones"  
  
"Remus Lupin"  
  
"Arthur Weasley"  
  
"Molly Weasley"  
  
"Bill Weasley"  
  
"Charlie Weasley"  
  
"Fred Weasley"  
  
"George Weasley"  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"Ginny Weasley"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Dawn Summers"  
  
"Xander Harris"  
  
"Willow Rosenberg"  
  
"Buffy Summers"  
  
"Rupert Giles"  
  
"Severus Snape"  
  
"Good, now that everyone knows everybody we can continue," said Dumbledore. "Since the events at the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort has not made an appearance."  
  
"Nor has he assembled the Death Eaters," said Snape as he rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"This can only mean that Voldemort is unsure of how to proceed. His failure to gain the prophecy seemingly has thwarted his immediate plans. He is biding his time while plotting his next strike."  
  
"I hate it when the big bad lay low," said Buffy. "Typically, he is gaining his power while doing smaller tasks leading up to one big finale."  
  
"I agree, Ms. Summers. That is why your role is going to be so important this year. Ms. Summer and her friends will be at Hogwarts this year. I fear that there will be an attack, and their skills will prove necessary at protecting the students. Specifically, a few who have a knack for finding trouble."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. They knew that Dumbledore was speaking about them. They felt comfortable that they were being protected.  
  
"Now with Arthur as the Minister of Magic, we no longer have to work against the Ministry. That is why it was so important to get him into this position. We are not ready to announce our presence to the public yet though. I am passing around a sheet of paper; I would like each of you to write your name on here. This paper will be enchanted so that if you are captured, it will wipe your memory of the Order if you try or are forced to divulge this information. I got this idea from you, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione smiled, knowing full well what Dumbledore had meant.  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore, what happens when we are rescued," asked Harry.  
  
"It is a reversible charm, that only Filius or I will be able to perform."  
  
The group relaxed knowing that their memories would not be permanently erased.  
  
"In the mean time, we need to wait."  
  
"Wait for what, Albus?" Asked Arthur.  
  
"Wait for Voldemort to make a move." 


	9. Chapter 8

After the meeting, the Order members who were not staying at headquarters left. Almost everyone else went to sleep, except for 2 people: Rupert Giles and Severus Snape. They sat at the kitchen table drinking tea.  
  
"How long has it been, Ripper?"  
  
"About 25 years, Sev. How have you been?"  
  
"As you know, I left the Dark Lord's service long ago."  
  
"Why was that? You were so obsessed with the dark arts back then. That is why we let a first year hang out with us."  
  
"It is too painful to talk about. Dumbledore helped me through a tough time, and since then I learned it is better to serve a just cause."  
  
"I understand, Sev."  
  
"Have you heard from Ethan?"  
  
"Too many times I am sad to say. He has caused much trouble for Buffy and her friends over the years. If she ran into him again, I am certain that he would be in excruciating pain."  
  
"Same old Rayne. I never understood the whole chaos thing with him."  
  
"Nor I. How do you like teaching?"  
  
"I get to make young people fear and loathe me, I love it. Though, I would rather be teaching your position than potions with my background. However, I am confident that with your recent experience you shall do fine."  
  
"What else can you tell me about Harry and his friends?"  
  
"Inseparable, similar to Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew back in the day. I cannot look at the boy without my feelings about his father. He has his mother's personality, and his father's habit for breaking rules."  
  
"Buffy will protect him and his friends. We all will. Willow is the most powerful Wiccan witch on the planet. And with her learning her latent Wizarding skills, her power may exceed Dumbledore's."  
  
"We shall see my old friend, we shall see."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next day, Harry awoke and began to search the house for Lupin. There was something still bothering him. He found Lupin in the library reading.  
  
"Remus, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."  
  
"Of course, Harry. You know I would do anything."  
  
"Last year, in the pensieve, the memory of Snape's I saw made me ashamed to be related to my father. You said he and Sirius were the best friends you ever had. I was wondering if you could share some of your good memories with me."  
  
"Nothing would make me happier, Harry. I will get the pensieve from Dumbledore so that we can experience them first hand."  
  
"Great, I can't wait."  
  
Lupin flooed to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, and returned with the pensieve. After he had found Harry, he took his wand to his temple and removed a few memories.  
  
"Let's go shall we."  
  
Lupin and Harry entered the pensieve as Harry had done several times before. They were on the Hogwarts Express. The train had already begun on its way. In front of them was a little boy, a first year, looking for an empty cabin. The boy was Remus Lupin. His face was scared. It was evident that he did not know anybody. He finally came to a cabin where 2 boys were sitting.  
  
As soon as Harry saw the boys, he knew who they were: his father, James, and Sirius. They were sitting there laughing and talking. The young Remus stood outside the door, unsure or whether to enter.  
  
"This is where the marauders first met," said the older Remus. "I was so scared being a werewolf in this school; I knew I wouldn't have any friends. I just stood there, waiting for a chance to enter."  
  
"If you want to come in, come in. We won't bite," said Sirius loudly  
  
"Nice pun, Sirius," Harry said.  
  
"Hi, my name is Remus Lupin. I could not find anywhere else to sit, is it alright if I join you two?"  
  
"Of course, we just met about 5 minutes ago, and decided that we're best friends. My name is James Potter, and this here is Sirius Black."  
  
"You're a Black? Wow, I never met someone from such a prominent family."  
  
"Please, my family is nothing but a bunch of pureblood muggle hating fools. I prefer to have nothing in common with them except for my name. Plus I can't stand the Malfoys and we are always at functions with them."  
  
A smile came to the young Remus' face.  
  
"As soon as I met them, I knew we'd be friends. My biggest fear was that they would find out my secret. But, that would not happen for a few years."  
  
As soon as Remus finished his sentence there was a loud rapping at the cabin door. Harry turned around and saw a frantic young fat boy trying to open the cabin door. He immediately knew the boy to be Pettigrew.  
  
Pettigrew threw the door open and ran inside the cabin, and turned around. He was looking out the cabin door with fear.  
  
"Can we help you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize anyone was in here. There are a bunch of first years thinking that they are in charge of the world. And they started chasing me. I'm trying to hide from them."  
  
When Peter had finished, 2 young boys whom Harry recognized as a young Snape and Lucius Malfoy entered their cabin.  
  
"Black, I thought you would choose your cabin mates more carefully. If you hang out with this trash, you may not make Slytherin."  
  
"Malfoy, how many times do I have to tell you? I want to be the first Black to be in a different house. If I have to spend 7 years dealing with you in the same house, I may have to 'Avada Kedavra' myself."  
  
"And be stuck with mudbloods and halfbloods in your house? What kind of trash are you?" asked Snape.  
  
"He's Sirius Black, and he's been my best friend for half an hour. If you don't keep your mouth shut, I may have to force it."  
  
"Who do you think you are, hot shot?"  
  
"The name is Potter, James Potter. In my opinion, all wizards are equal, regardless of their heritage. If you two so-called self-appointed bullies don't leave, you may regret it."  
  
As James was saying this, he was looking at Sirius slyly. It was evident the chemistry these two boys had with each other. Harry picked up on what they were going to do.  
  
"And what are you going to do? It is not like you know any spells to cast."  
  
"Who needs spells." started James.  
  
"When you have brains," finished Sirius.  
  
James and Sirius pulled on the carpet that Malfoy and Snape were standing on; they fell backward out of the cabin, making a loud noise. All the other cabins opened up, and people began laughing at the 2 on the ground.  
  
"You'll regret the day you made an enemy of Severus Snape."  
  
"Yeah, maybe when I start a grease company and won't have your hair nearby as my sole source," replied James.  
  
Sirius closed the door, and the four boys inside laughed.  
  
"That was when we first met. Let's advance to our fifth year now."  
  
The memory dissolved, and was replaced with a classroom. The boys were sitting in history of magic, all looking half dead. Professor Binns was lecturing. Harry looked up and noticed that he was not a ghost.  
  
"Binns didn't die till about 5 years before you started Hogwarts, Harry."  
  
Sirius passed Remus a note.  
  
"Marauder's meeting in the usual spot after class."  
  
The class ended and the four boys walked to a stretch of blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Harry knew where they were going. James walked past the wall 3 times, and a door appeared. The boys entered the room, and closed the door behind them.  
  
The room looked different than the DA meetings. It was a lounge. It had a mural on the wall that read Marauders Forever! They each sat in a chair, while Sirius stood up.  
  
"Well, Remus, you had us fooled for so long but we figured it out."  
  
"What are you talking about Sirius?"  
  
"The trips once a month, the weakened state you return in. We knew something was up, but we couldn't put our finger on it. Until, James thought of using his favorite toy."  
  
James held up his new invisibility cloak for Remus to see. The young Remus took a gulp.  
  
"Peter was the one who realized that you are always gone during the full moon. We followed you out of the castle this time with Madam Pomfrey. We know that you are a werewolf."  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you guys. We swore that we would never have secrets from each other, but I was afraid I would lose you guys as friends."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Remus. We've actually known for 2 years. It is just recently that we've decided to let you know," said James.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Well, Sirius and I started researching werewolves in the library. It appears that they only will attack humans, and we want to be with our best friend during these painful times. So, we decided to become Animagi."  
  
"You've what?"  
  
"Let's show him," said Sirius.  
  
In the blink of an eye, James transformed into a stag, Sirius into a dog, and Peter into a rat. They each then turned back into their human forms.  
  
"It took Sirius and I a few months to transform, Peter took a little longer. We will be with you when you transform. You are our best friend, our brother; we don't want you to have to go through this alone."  
  
"I don't know what to say. You guys are the best friends I can ever ask for."  
  
"I was also thinking that it would be fun if we each had a nickname representing our 'animal state'," said Sirius. "So, we came up with them. James will be Prongs, Peter shall be known as Wormtail, and I shall forever be called Padfoot. We decided to call you Moony."  
  
"Moony, it works, I like it."  
  
Tears were in the older Remus' eyes. Harry could not believe how close these four boys had been. He could not comprehend how Peter could betray them.  
  
"I have one more memory to show you, Harry."  
  
The memory vanished and this time they were in Hogwarts Great Hall. Instead of the usual meals there, it seemed to be a celebration. Sitting at the head table was not the staff, but his parents. He immediately knew this was their wedding celebration. James and Lily sat in the middle of the table. Sirius, Remus, and Peter to the left of James, and 3 girls that Harry did not know sitting next to his mother.  
  
Sirius stood up with a glass, and began to speak.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe James and Lily are married. Be honest, Lily, how much was the bribe?"  
  
The entire room laughed, and Sirius continued.  
  
"James, you and I decided that we would be best friends 30 seconds after we met, and we have stayed that way for 12 years now. You, Remus, Peter and I caused more trouble in this school in 1 week than most people did in 7 years. It is how we became brothers. Lily, now that you've married him, you are our sister. We will love and protect you with our lives."  
  
James and Lily were holding hands. It was the first time that Harry could tell how much in love his parents were. He began to cry. Lupin put his arm around Harry, as Sirius finished his toast.  
  
"Since you have now gotten married, I now am giving this to you. We made a bet in our fifth year that you would marry Lily Evans, and I said no way. Now, since you are married to Lily, I would like to pay my debt to you. Maestro."  
  
The band began playing and Sirius began to sing. The problem was that Sirius was tone deaf. The song was one that Harry was unfamiliar with, but nobody was paying attention to it. They were too busy laughing at Sirius' bad singing. After he had finished, and the crowd settled down he said one last thing.  
  
"To Lily and James, may you live a long life together and have lots of babies!"  
  
Everyone else in the room lifted their glass and said, "To Lily and James."  
  
The memory then vanished, and Harry and Remus were back in the library.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, it was just Sirius' toast that got to me. It was as if he was jinxing them."  
  
"I know, but I felt you needed to see how in love your parents were and how great of a man James was."  
  
"Thank You, Remus. I would like to see more memories sometime."  
  
"Anytime, Harry. Anytime." 


	10. Chapter 9

[A/N]: Sorry it has taken so long for an update, you have to be in a "writing mood." I will now never get annoyed waiting for a story update.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Scooby gang was sitting around the kitchen table reading. Usually, Buffy let the research to the gang, but this time it was important for all of them to partake. Dumbledore had supplied the gang with files on all students within their houses, and to Giles he gave an overview of what the previous DADA teachers had done.  
  
As Willow looked through the Slytherin students, she stopped on one page. There was a picture of a blonde boy that she was sure she had seen before. She then looked at the name, 'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
"I think I found my first Death Eater," thought Willow aloud.  
  
"Showoff," muttered Xander.  
  
Giles stood up and looked at the file Willow was holding.  
  
"Lucius' son. You should take great care of how you handle this student; he may try to avenge his father's predicament."  
  
"I'll handle him. We're making appointments with all students the first week we are there."  
  
"Yeah, it's great that I already know a few of my students," said Buffy. "My goal is to avoid some of the mistakes that I made when I was a counselor at Sunnydale HS. I also need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about a training room; I am starting to feel a little rusty."  
  
"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will help you out. He asked us to help this fight, and helping us will only help his effort.."  
  
Giles was interrupted by an owl entering the kitchen. The owl's wing was branded with the letters "W & H." It dropped a letter on Buffy's leg, and flew away. Buffy opened the letter and began to read.  
  
Hey B,  
  
Angel told me what you were doing, nice to drop us a line, huh? Anyways, it sounds like you could use some help. I'm sending over the scythe like you requested, it will be accompanied by someone you know. I will not tell you who, as this letter may be intercepted. Just meet at the London branch of Wolfram and Hart tonight at midnight. You will know the person immediately. It is not who you will be expecting, but it is not a joke. Ask a question that he will only be able to answer.  
  
If you need us, we're only an owl away. Our numbers are increasing everyday, and when you go to war, you have your army.  
  
Five by Five,  
Faith.  
  
Buffy handed the letter around. None of the Scoobies were able to guess who the mysterious person would be. Giles was worried that it was a trap, but Buffy knew that she would be able to protect herself and that the rest of them were safe at headquarters. She would be there at midnight.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the boys' room. Ginny and Hermione were finishing their summer homework, while Ron and Harry were playing chess. Harry had lost twelve games in a row, and was close to winning. An owl came into the window and gave the four of them letters. Their Hogwarts letters had finally arrived.  
  
The letters gave the standard information, telling them the train left at 11AM on September 1. There booklists were also there, no surprises in this list. In Harry's envelope, were a second letter and a badge.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
It is with great pleasure that we award you captainship of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Your ban has been lifted by the current Minister of Magic. You will be required to meet with your head of house when you arrive at Hogwarts in order to arrange for tryouts and practices.  
  
Congratulation s,  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry smiled as he took the badge.  
  
"You've been made a prefect?" Asked Hermione. "I thought they were only chosen for the fifth year."  
  
"No, I am not a prefect. I am the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
"Congrats, Mate. Good, now I won't have to complain to you about the captain. I have Ginny to complain to," said Ron jokingly.  
  
"Harry may not have been chosen to be a prefect, but I have been," said Ginny as she took out the badge.  
  
Ron gave his sister a big hug, and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell Fred and George," said Ron.  
  
"It's okay. I was hoping to become one."  
  
"This is great, we're all something in the house now. With us in charge, and with Buffy as our deputy, nothing can stop Gryffindor this year."  
  
Mrs. Weasley then entered the room to inform the group that dinner was ready. She saw the badge in Ginny and Harry's hands and grabbed them both in a big hug.  
  
"I am so proud of all of you. 3 prefects and 1 Quidditch captain. We have to celebrate. I must buy both of you something to reward you."  
  
"Please, Mrs. Weasley. By taking me in as part of your family, you have given me the best gift of all. I don't need or want you to buy me anything," said Harry.  
  
He knew the Weasley's were not financially sound, and didn't want them spending money on him.  
  
"That's very noble of you Harry. But with Arthur's salary increase, we can afford a lot more than we used to be able to. In fact, when you come home for Christmas Vacation, you won't recognize the Burrow. Harry, I will buy you the essentials of what a Quidditch captain needs, but Charlie will help me pick it out. What would you like Ginny?"  
  
"Well, if I am going to be a chaser this year, I could use a new broom, like you bought Ron last year. I don't need a firebolt, but maybe the new Nimbus 2003?"  
  
"Charlie and I will go to Quality Quidditch Supplies tomorrow to shop for you. Also, give me your book lists. We cannot risk your safety on Diagon Alley, so when I am out tomorrow, I shall pick up your books."  
  
The four of them gave their lists to Mrs. Weasley and then followed her downstairs into the kitchen for dinner.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
At midnight, Buffy stood in front of the London offices of Wolfram and Hart. She waited for about fifteen minutes and no one had appeared. All of a sudden the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she sensed a vampire was near.  
  
"Slayer!" said a familiar voice behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw a bleached-blonde vampire. It was Spike. She was flustered. She had seen Spike turn to dust in Sunnydale a few years earlier, how could he be alive?  
  
"Spike? But you're dead. How're you here?"  
  
"Remember that medallion that Angel gave you? My spirit was placed in side of it. 2 weeks after the hellmouth closed, I was released from it. I was a type of ghost. A few months after that, some more Wolfram and Hart mojo made me corporeal."  
  
"How do I know it is you?" asked Buffy  
  
"Ask me a question that only I would be able to answer."  
  
Buffy thought for a few minutes and then asked, "What are you doing here, five words or less?"  
  
Spike lifted up his hand and counted each word as he said them, "Out for a walk.., bitch."  
  
She gave Spike a big hug, and took the scythe from him. Then she punched him in the face.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"You've been alive for 2 years and you haven't called. A girl doesn't like to be stood up."  
  
She then kissed Spike, and they began to talk about the last few years. 


	11. Chapter 10

[A/N]: Sorry for the long wait again, I was in Florida for a few days and now I am back. I hope you enjoy the rest. Not really sure how long it will be, I have an idea of where I want to go, but how I am going to get there, is a mystery. If you have any suggestions for characters to bring in, or plots to explore, put them in reviews. The only thing I will not do is bring anyone back from the dead that has not been brought back in canon already. Tara, Anya, Lily, James, and Sirius shall all remain dead. And Sorry for the short chapter, I'll have a longer one later in the week. This is just some stuff I needed to take care of. I also feel kinda crappy, lost my voice. I appreciate get well notices in the reviews :). Now, onto the story:  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Buffy and Spike made their way back to Grimmauld Place. When they arrived, Spike waited outside, because he could not enter. She returned in 15 minutes with a letter from Dumbledore and Harry. Spike read the letter, and then burned it up with his lighter. The house then came into view. Since the house now belonged to Harry, he invited Spike in, and Spike entered headquarters. Harry pulled Buffy back to speak to her.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust him? He is a vampire and looks like he could pass for a Malfoy."  
  
"I trusted Spike with Dawn's life a long time ago. He would never hurt anyone, especially now that he has a soul. He is a champion, fighting on our side. He will make a great ally, considering that most spells will not work on a vampire."  
  
"If you say so, Buffy. For some reason, when you speak, I feel that every word you say is the truth."  
  
"Thank You, Harry. I'm glad to be here. However, if we lose, I'm going to be pissed that I was here."  
  
Both Harry and Buffy laughed as they entered Order Headquarters.  
  
Harry went back to bed, and Buffy met Spike in the kitchen.  
  
"Bloody hell, where's a vamp supposed to get a good meal without snacking on his hosts?"  
  
"I believe I may be of some service," said Professor Dumbledore as he entered the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard, and removed a cup. He waved his wand over it and said "sanguischipus."  
  
"Now, Mr. Spike, when you take this cup it will fill with blood to your tasting at any time. Just say, 'sanguis' and the cup will fill."  
  
"Thanks, beard. But can I get a name instead of 'creepy bearded old guy?'"  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure that Ms. Summers has told you of our predicament. I believe I may have something for you to do at our school as well."  
  
"Save the world, again? Why not, it's become my bloody hobby!"  
  
"I can't wait for Xander to know you're alive. He was actually upset when you died," said Buffy.  
  
"Let's have a little fun then, shall we?  
  
"I must run now. I need to fill a few teaching posts in my staff. I shall return tonight," said Dumbledore, and then disappeared with a pop.  
  
"So where is our sheep sleeping?"  
  
Buffy led Spike up the stairs to the room that Xander and Willow were sharing. They woke up Willow and let her in on the plan (that way she didn't light Spike on fire when Xander freaks out). Spike went over to Xander's bed and picked him up by the neck and yanked him out of bed, with his game face on.  
  
"What the hell? Spike? You're dead, you're good, and you're killing me. Buffy, HELP!!"  
  
Buffy and Willow entered the room hysterical laughing. Spike put Xander down on the bed.  
  
"I wouldn't eat you anyways. Too meaty."  
  
"Meaty? I happen to work out 5 times a week. a month..a year.a lifetime."  
  
Willow and Xander welcomed Spike back, and the Scoobies sat in the room talking until sunrise.  
  
When everyone went down to breakfast, Buffy spoke to Molly to make sure that Spike would not ensure a breakfast barbecue. She enchanted all the windows in the house to be "necro-tinted" glass, like at the Wolfram and Hart offices. When everyone had arrived, Buffy introduced Spike to all, and told them not to worry about their necks.  
  
"He has a soul. He can't kill anyone, unless their evil."  
  
Dawn gave Spike a big hug, and hit him also, for letting her think he was dead for so long.  
  
"I can't believe we go back to school tomorrow," said Ron.  
  
"Me neither. I haven't even started the term's homework," replied Hermione.  
  
"It's going to be a long year, let's make the best of it," said Harry. All in the room agreed, and then began to eat breakfast  
  
After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny and Harry their gifts. Ginny opened her new broom, and was examining it thoroughly. Harry got a bag full of goodies. Inside the bag was a book on Quidditch tactics, an enchanted miniature Quidditch field with mini players to demonstrate moves (like the chalkboard coaches use in football), a whistle, and a golden snitch. Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley and thanked her, and then all the students went upstairs to pack for the trip the next day  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It was later that evening. Giles, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Spike, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Remus, and Alastor were sitting at the table enjoying some tea. The kids were sent to their rooms earlier, considering they had to get up early for the train. The Scoobies were going to arrive by portkey before the train arrived in Hogsmeade. The door to the kitchen opened, and Dumbledore entered.  
  
"I am glad you are all awake, I have made my decisions on the professors for this year."  
  
"Really, who Albus?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Madam Hooch left this year to attend to her ailing mother. So, our flying teacher and Quidditch Referee shall be Charlie Weasley."  
  
"Charlie? Why didn't you tell me? How could you know this and not tell your own mother?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore asked me to keep it a secret. I wanted to be closer to home to help with the war. I have taken a temporary leave of absence from the dragon colony. They told me that I can return whenever I like."  
  
"I'm glad you are home, son," said Arthur.  
  
"The second post I needed to fill was divination. Firenze was able to make peace with the centaurs again, but he did not want to enrage them by teaching anymore. Professor Trelawney felt that her public outburst last year ruined her authority in front of the students and has decided not to return. So, allow me to introduce you to our new divination teacher, Cordelia Chase."  
  
Buffy dropped her tea cup on the floor and turned pale white. This was the last person she was expecting. She had not seen since she went to Angel's office to deal with Faith. She knew that after Cordelia awoke from her coma, she was not happy with Angel's decision to run Wolfram and Hart, and decided to travel.  
  
"Cordelia, how are you?" said Buffy as she got up to give her a hug.  
  
"I'm great as any hot half demon with visions of the future can be. It's been a while, Buffy. Willow and Xander are together, big surprise. You still gay, or did you cheat on your girlfriend with Xander? Giles, still wearing tweed, great to see you. Spike, Angel sent you here or did you two kill each other yet?" responded Cordelia.  
  
"My how you've changed, Cordelia," said Giles sarcastically. "How did you meet Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Since I left Angel two years ago, I decided to travel the world. I wound up in Hogsmeade a few days ago, because of a vision I had of some old guy with a big beard in blue robes. Sure enough, I ran into this guy at a bar called The Three Broomsticks. We sat down, had a drink. I felt I could trust him, and told him about my visions from the Powers that Be. He offered me the divination position on the spot. I knew that I was needed from my vision, so I accepted. He brought me here to join the Order and then I saw you. Any more questions?"  
  
"The original Scoobies are back in together. Avengers Assemble." Said Xander. 


	12. Chapter 11

[A/N] Wow, didn't realize it had been so long since I had updated. I'll try to update more frequently this week, as I am going to be working next week.. yay. A few comments on my reviews: Someone commented that Oz was an original member of the Scoobies, he was not. Oz did not find out about Buffy being the Slayer until the episode Surprise, which the Scoobies had been established as Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Angel, and Jenny. Therefore, the original non-old, non-dead, group would be Buffy, Xander, Willow and Cordy. Well, on with the fic  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
At exactly 8AM, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Charlie, Spike, and Cordelia used the portkey that Dumbledore had provided the night before. Instantly they were transported into the Hogwarts Great Hall.  
  
"Welcome all to Hogwarts. You're belongings will be taken to your rooms. The students will not arrive until later tonight. In the mean time, Mr. Weasley will you be as kind as to give everyone a tour. Spike, do not worry, all windows have been made necro-tinted," said Dumbledore.  
  
"This place is kinda King Arthur meets Harvard, huh?" said Buffy.  
  
"I wholeheartedly agree," replied Willow.  
  
"It hasn't changed a bit. It seems like only yesterday I was a first year walking in to be sorted," replied Giles.  
  
"I know what you mean, let's show everyone around then," commented Charlie.  
  
Charlie and Giles showed the Scoobies every nook and cranny of Hogwarts. By the time they finished the tour, they only had an hour until the students arrived. The corresponding Heads of Houses took Buffy, Xander, Dawn and Willow to their respective common room to change for the opening ceremony. Professor Dumbledore had taken the liberty of supplying official robes for the deputy heads. They were identical to the student robes, except that instead of being black, they were in the color of the appropriate houses. Charlie, Cordelia and Giles had rooms on the 11th floor with the majority of the staff. Spike would be staying in the dungeons.  
  
With about 15 minutes until the students arrived, all faculty were gathered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore introduced the new staff to the current staff, and Spike was given a job to do at Hogwarts as well.  
  
"The train has arrived. The students shall be here shortly. I'm hoping for a great and safe year. We are no longer just teaching these children magic, we are teaching them to survive. We need to protect them from all dangers out there, and teach them to protect themselves. I trust each of you implicitly, and hope you will all do your best. It is now time to take our seats. Minerva, you know what to do."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall. The rest of the staff went up to the head table. At each place setting was a name card. The Scoobies all sat together at the end.  
  
"Will, doesn't Hagrid look like Olaf?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. He seems to have the biggest heart of anyone I have seen," said Willow.  
  
"I know. I just want to go up and give him a giant hug. Though, even with slayer strength, I think he'd crush me."  
  
The two started laughing and finished quickly as the students walked in. The students filled up their appropriate tables. After the students had settled, Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall. They all stood there looking very nervous while the sorting hat sang its newest song. Professor McGonagall called each student's name and they were sorted appropriately.  
  
After all students were sorted, they sat at the appropriate tables. Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school.  
  
"Welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts. There is a time to speak, and there is a time for food. I'll speak later, now let's eat."  
  
As soon as Dumbledore had spoken 'let's eat' food appeared on the tables. Everyone began to load their plates and eat all their favorite foods.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were at their usual spot on the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Neville Longbottom were sitting with them as well.  
  
"It really is not the same without Fred and George at the opening feast," said Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe YOU miss them," replied Ron.  
  
"Well, they were a bit of pain, but they still made things entertaining."  
  
"Don't worry! As their 'silent partner' I'm entitled to one package a month of their newest products. I'm sure we'll find good uses for them," said Harry as he looked over towards the Slytherin table.  
  
This year was the first time that Malfoy had not harassed him on the train. In fact, he hadn't even seen Malfoy until he looked at the table. Malfoy sat alone towards the rear of the table. He was not near his usual lackeys; he just ate his food and looked into the window.  
  
"Well, hopefully, our encounters with Malfoy will go smoothly this year. He hasn't called you a 'mudblood' yet. That has to be some kind of record," joked Ron.  
  
"We shall see," said Harry. "I know not to trust him. Something is definitely up with him though."  
  
As Hermione was about to interject, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan came over to the group.  
  
"Do you guys know who the new Defense professor is? There are at least 7 new people up at the staff table?" asked Dean.  
  
"And that blonde up there is gorgeous. I hope we get to know her real well," added Seamus.  
  
"We do know who is doing what, but Dumbledore asked us not to say anything to ruin the surprise," replied Ginny.  
  
After the meal was done, Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Now that we have eaten, I have a few start of term notices. Firstly, I'd like to acknowledge that several of our staff did not return for this term. Professors Trelawney and Firenze have decided to leave."  
  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil burst into tears when Dumbledore made that announcement.  
  
"Madam Hooch also needed to take a leave of absence this year to care for her ill mother. Also, since Professor Umbridge was not returning, Mr. Filch felt his services would be needed elsewhere."  
  
Almost the entire school started applauding and cheering. It took almost 10 minutes for them to calm down.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to our new divination professor, Cordelia Chase, our new flying instructor, Charlie Weasley, and our new caretaker, Mr. Spike."  
  
Students applauded all the new appointments. There were loud cheers from the Gryffindor table when Charlie was introduced.  
  
"In going with our recent tradition, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hopefully, we will be able to entice him to stay for more than 1 year. This year's professor is Rupert Giles. We also are starting something new this year at Hogwarts. In light of recent events, the faculty has decided that the students may need someone to speak to about their feelings and problems. We have started the position of 'Deputy Head of House.' These deputy's main duties shall be to function as a counselor for their appropriate house. However, they do have the ability to add or remove house points. They have been sorted into their appropriate house just as you students are. For Gryffindor: Buffy Summers, Slytherin: Willow Rosenberg, Hufflepuff: Alexander Harris and Ravenclaw: Dawn Summers. All students will be required to visit with the deputies during the first month, and you shall receive an appointment from them."  
  
The Gryffindor males cheered incredibly when Buffy was introduced as their deputy.  
  
"A few new policies have been added in light of Lord Voldemort's return. Hogsmeade trips will be limited to students in fifth year and higher. All students must remain in groups of at least three when in Hogsmeade. The dark forest is of course forbidden. No student shall be allowed out of their common room after 9PM, even prefects. Instead of having prefect rounds this year, the deputies shall be taking that responsibility. Also, several students were involved in a secret defense group last year known as 'Dumbledore's Army.' That group shall be reformed and continue to meet. However, it is open to any student that wishes to join. If you are interested in joining the D.A. as it is called, please speak to Harry Potter. If that is all, have a good night." 


End file.
